


Tipsy

by TheCapricornMermaid



Series: Anidala fluff stories [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Anakin Skywalker/Padmé Amidala - Freeform, Can we just let them be happy please, Drinking, Established Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Implied Sexual Content, Love, Padme Amidala - Freeform, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Sola Naberrie - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, The Force, You know when couples drink alcohol..., anakin skywalker - Freeform, drunk, star wars prequels, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCapricornMermaid/pseuds/TheCapricornMermaid
Summary: While being together on a secret Vacation on Naboo, Anakin and Padmé decides to just let go, at least for a moment. But maybe drinking the whole bottle of Naboo Blossom Wine wasn't a good idea... [Anakin Skywalker/Padmé Amidala]
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anidala fluff stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193939
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Tipsy

Summary: While being together on a secret Vacation on Naboo, Anakin and Padmé decides to just let go, at least for a moment.

But maybe drinking the whole bottle of Naboo Blossom Wine wasn't a good idea...

[Anakin Skywalker/Padmé Amidala]

—

Chapter 1

The Nabooan summer night was hot and humid. On the porch overlooking the beach laid the two lovers, just enjoying each other's company.

They really savoured this all to rare moment. It wasn't often that they could enjoy a moment of peace and quiet like this. Just holding each other was a simple luxury that was denied to them at most times.

The war raging around the galaxy was keeping them both busy with different issues and dilemmas and to be honest, it was tearing at them.

When the senate had gone into recess a few days earlier Padmé immediately decided that her week of vacation was going to be spent on home Naboo, with or without Anakin.

By a lucky chance he returned to Coruscant from his latest mission the day before she was supposed to leave the gigantic Capital planet.

Flashback

She had been packing up her belongings in her suitcase when she got a call from Anakin. At first she thought that it was just another senator giving her a bigger workload then she already had, which happened so often that she wasn't even surprised when it happened anymore.

When she answered the call she was pleasantly surprised when it was Anakin's handsome face that appeared.

"Ani!" She said. A smile appeared on her face, slowly growing by the seconds.

"Padmé," he replied studying her adoringly with his piercing blue eyes. "I missed you, so much," he continued.

Padmé felt herself blushing a little. After nearly two years of marriage he could still make her knees weak.

"Are you alright? No broken bones I hope? Are you coming home? Asked Padmé.

As she spoke, Anakin noticed how she scrunched her nose as she did when she was worried. She looked absolutely adorable. A smile mischievous smile spread on his face at her words. He said, "Oh, don't worry Angel. I'm perfectly fine and healthy. Fit as a fiddle."

He considered telling her the good news immediately or if he should drag it out a bit more.

Padmé sighted in relief at his words. He was fine. He was alright.

She didn't know how she would react if she some day got new of what couldn't happen. The inevitable that happened to millions of people fighting wars. The thought scared her, but what scared her the most was what Anakin would do if something happened to her.

Breaking her negative pattern of thought she focused on her husbands blue holographic form in front of her.

"Good. I'm so glad that you are alright Anakin... Is there... a specific reason why your calling me?" Asked Padmé.

He smirked and said, "I can't call my beautiful wife just to say hi? What a shame."

And crossed his arms and gave her a cheeky smile.

"Well... anyway... So the reason why I'm calling you? I might have some good news that you might want to hear milady."

His brilliant eyes absolutely sparkled with mirth.

"Oh," said Padmé, now very curious, "Tell me more, my handsome Jedi Knight."

He grinned at her words. "Well, if I told you that I am at the Jedi Temple, here on Coruscant at this very moment, what would you say?"

For a moment Padmé lost her breath. She was absolutely speechless. She really hadn't thought that he would be on Coruscant at this very moment. She had been sure that he was out in the outer rim or some other far of place saving people. The facts he actually was on Coruscant made her ecstatic.

She answered, "I would say, get over here instantly! You don't understand how much I have missed you!"

End of Flashback

Padmé recalled the memory with fondness. When he arrived at the big apartment they had run straight to each other. He had took her into his arms and spun her around as he held her tiny figure tightly to him. She had her arms tightly around his neck, twirling the curls at the nape of his neck in her fingers.

They were laughing as he set her down on the floor.

Theirs faces were only inches apart.

They clung to each other with desperation, and they kissed with great passion. They were so close and yet so far away. They needed what had been denied them for many, many weeks. They needed each other.

That rest of that day and night had been spent in their bedroom. The room was filled with the sound of their lovemaking. She was glad that the apartment was soundproof. Otherwise they would probably have had a few complaining neighbours at their necks.

They hadn't left the bedroom until the next morning when the pains of hunger awakened them.

The memories made her cheeks heat up.

While they had eaten breakfast she told him of her plans of going home to Naboo and spend the week there seeing as the senate was in recess for the whole week.

He had immediately given her one of his dashing smiles and said, "I'm coming with you! What could stop me?"

That, and the fact the he to apparently had a few free days made her really happy. Him having a break from the war was a very rare occasion.

Just a few hours ago she had thought that he was somewhere else on the other side of the galaxy. Bu here he was, beside her.

She turned around in his warm embrace and stretched up her head so she could kiss his neck. She inhaled his intoxicating manly scent. It calmed her and made her dizzy with love.

His gaze found hers and he squeezed her tighter to him and then he kissed her on the forehead. He stroked one of her arms with his normal hand.

Padmé loved moments like this. She felt warm and secure in his strong arms. She didn't like to admit it, but their relationship had quite a few flaws. The faults laid with both of them. He could be quite possessive of her, and she was often to stubborn for her own good.

The war was tearing at them and they both felt it. Agonisingly much.

The fact that they had only had been able to spend about a few months together over all during their almost two year long marriage almost made her winch. That's not what a marriage was supposed to be like she thought. There was so much wasted time between them that they should have been able to spend together.

But they couldn't. All because of the damn war. And their marriage... It was a secret that couldn't be revealed. It would ruin both of their careers.

Coming to the conclusion that she didn't want to dwell on the negative thoughts anymore Padmé realized that a glass of wine would be perfect at this moment moment. The sun was starting to set casting the porch in a gorgeous golden light.

She raised her head from Anakin's shoulder and said, "Do you want a glass of wine?" I have a bottle of Naboo Blossom Wine standing in the fridge."

"I would love to," he said.

—

Padmé walked into the light kitchen and opened the refrigerator and took out the exotic wine bottle.

She set the bottle down on the kitchen bench and walked to the glass cabinet.

She had to stand on her tiptoes to be able to reach the glasses but she finally managed to reach two. After successfully reaching the glasses she took them in one hand and the bottle in the other hand. She then walked back to the porch.

"I'm back," she said when she returned to the porch. She set the glasses and the bottle down on the glass table.

They then opened the bottle, poured some wine in each glass. They sat beside each other on the sofa, clinked their classes together and said "Cheers," at the same time before tasting the exquisite wine.

A/N: Chapter 2 is hopefully coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Fun fact, I listened to Careless Whisper by George Michael on repeat while writing this chapter, sooooo... I guess you could imagine this song playing in the background while reading? ;)

—

Chapter 2

"Aaaaand... Done!" Said Anakin as he drained the last drops of his last glass of wine of the night. He slammed the glass down on the table and fell back down on the sofa, stretching his arms out behind him on the back of the sofa. He let out a little chuckle and said, "Whooo, that wine sure was delicious! I think I had a bit to much though. I feel so dizzy!"

Padmé, who sat beside him on sofa giggled at his words. "Me too Ani... Me too..." The alcohol was going straight to her brain and it made her skin tingle.

She wanted to do something, but she didn't know what. She only knew that sitting here on this sofa for another minute would bore her to death.

Suddenly an idea struck her. A brilliant, dashing plan! Padmé wanted to dance with her husband. She wanted to feel is lean, hard body against hers. She wanted to feel the warmth that radiated from him.

She seductively crawled towards Anakin. When she reached him she sat up, leaned over his back and put her arms around his thick neck. She lightly kissed him along his neck and gave him small love nibbles.

"Do you want to dance with me handsome?" Padmé purred into Anakin's right ear.

He turned his crystal gaze away from the starry sky and looked at her. He took his strong arms around her slim waist and pulled her onto his lap.

He took her face into his organic hand and stroked her cheek. They stared at each other for a few moments. Padmé felt like gaze pierced her soul. For a few moments she almost forgot to breath. Ohh, what he does to me, though Padmé.

Anakin then smirked a little before leaning forwards to kiss her. The kiss was deep and passionate. His plump lips burned against hers. She opened up her mouth for him, giving his tongue permission to enter mouth. He eagerly entered.

After what felt like an long, glorious eternity later they finally broke apart. Kissing him was amazing, but air was also amazing.

There she sat in his lap for a few more moments with her head against his before he finally replied to her question.

"I, would love to dance with you Angel," Anakin purred.

Padmé smiled at his words and took his prosthetic hand in her left hand. Together they ran through the halls of Varykino. They laughed like giddy children who just got candy. A love so mad and passionate utterly consumed them. Nothing could ruin this night. Tonight it was only them. To lovers finally set free.

—

He twirled her around the room again before spinning her back towards his embrace.

He catched her with his arms and hugged her towards him. His hands rested on her tiny waist. She moved her arms so they rested around his neck as she cuddled into his warm chest. As they danced to the slow beat of the music he found time to really admire her extraordinary beauty.

She was wearing a white knee length dress with thin straps and a flowy skirt that gracefully moved along with her movements. The white dress really made her milky complexion and her chestnut curls pop. She looked absolutely radiant. Her warm brown eyes intrigued him. They looked so alive in the dim firelight of the room. He could see the fire reflecting in them and he was mesmerised.

He was brought back to the memory of their conversation that they had had in this very room about two years earlier.

He had been pleading with her two her admit her feelings for him. To return his love for her. He new she liked him. He could feel it. But he didn't want to push her. He was scared that she would run away from him. Scared of his intense passion.

He admired her strong mind. She had adamantly refused his advances, thinking of the most likely possible consequences that their love would bring. Like she had said, he was a Jedi and she was a Senator. It would never work. It was forbidden. Impossible.

And yet, here they where again, together at the lake house Varykino.

Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala, Jedi and Senator, married for almost two years.

It was a decision that he never would regret and neither would she. Come what may.

Life was by no means easy though. He was fighting this damn war out on the frontlines while she fought it in the senate. And while being secretly married. No one could know. It would be the scandal of the century!

As he thought about that conversation two years ago in this very room he realized how very desperately he had seemed.

He had basically pleaded with her to love him. To return his feelings for her. Nice Anakin! So smooth! He thought.

His thoughts were broken by Padmé's giggles. He once again focused on his beautiful wife. Based on seeing her mischievous look he knew that she had something in mind.

He gave her a quick peck on her plump lips before asking, "So what do you have in mind Angel? Because based on that look of yours I know it is something."

She looked away for a second while smirking. She then turned back to him and said, "All this dancing dancing had made all hot and sweaty. Would a... oh I don't... a midnight swim be nice?"

He immediately smiled at her words and he was also kind of amused. It wasn't often that Padmé behaved this carelessly and free. She often stayed in the role of Senator Padmé Amidala so he really enjoyed seeing this almost new, free side of her. And the wine was doing wonders for them both.

They really should do stuff like this more often. At least when it was possible which wasn't easy seeing as their were both heavily involved in this war.

That's why they had to just let go more often whenever they could, because they never when they next would see each other again. Or if they would see each other again.

Anakin turned back to her and replied "I would love to Angel! I'm just going to change then I will be right back."

He kissed her on the cheek before turning to go upstairs but before he could leave the room her hand grabbed his right wrist and pulled him back to her.

Padmé pressed herself against his chest and put a finger on his mouth to silence him.

She then said, "I meant a midnight swim... without clothes necessarily. Just a innocent little skinny dip." She smiled at him coyly while fluttering her long eyelashes.

Anakin meanwhile wondered how many more times she was going to surprise him that night.

Skinny dipping with his gorgeous wife however appealed to him a lot though.

He grinned and said, "I would gladly like to skinny dip with you Angel. I really feel like being a little freaky tonight." He then kissed her once more.

When they broke apart Padmé was grinning smugly. Anakin loved this side of his wife.

She then laughed and said, "Great. You wouldn't mind grabbing some towels though, would you?"

"Of course not. See you on the beach Angel!" Said Anakin. Before walking upstairs he bowed before her and gave her right hand a tender kiss. He then turned around and left the room.

Padmé stayed in the room for a few more minutes admiring her husbands retreating form. He really looked great in his darker Jedi outfit. When his tall, muscular form was finally out of sight she herself walked out of the room an walked to the beach to wait for her husband.

—

The midnight sky was pitch black but oh, it was a warm, still and a completely cloud free night. It was perfect conditions for a midnight swim. The last few days had been very warm so the waters temperature would very nice.

Naboo's three moon's were visible up in the sky and the stars shined as bright as ever. It was a magical sight really. The stars were reflected in the ocean. It looked like a sight straight out a fantastical dream.

Anakin has always had always had a fascination of the stars. Ever since he was a child he had dreamed of flying through the galaxy and seeing each and every one. Now that was almost exactly what he was doing. The war was, by all means awful and horrendous but it was making him see a lot of new places that he probably never would have seen if he wasn't fighting on the frontline.

Seeing all these new places wasn't fulfilling for him though. Yes, he did save a lot of people and fighting out on the frontline did give him an adrenaline kick that he wasn't very proud of, but truth be told, it was tearing at him. The adrenaline lessened more and more with each battle.

Many people were saved, but many also died. He was tired of seeing dead bodies. He was tired of seeing once beautiful planets get ruined and torn apart by the war. Anakin only wanted peace.

After this war was over he would leave the order. He would leave the Jedi Order behind.

All he wanted was a calm life with Padmé by his side. He wanted to raise a family with her. A big beautiful family. The family he never got to have while growing up.

Anakin couldn't wait to watch Padmé's stomach get swollen with his child. He couldn't wait to feel the kicks of the unborn baby under the palm of his hand while caressing her pregnant belly. To watch her, ripe and exquisite with that pregnancy glow that he had heard so much about. To him she would be a fertility goddess. That she someday would carry a child made out of their love almost blew him away. A child so miraculously created, part of both him and Padmé.

How desperately he wanted children to be part of their near future. He knew that she felt the same. They talked about it from time to time. Each time she looked at her nieces or talked about them he could see the longing in her eyes. She saw the same longing in his eyes.

He wanted to give his children what he was denied as a child. Freedom and peace. A comfortable home filled with love, laughter and safety. And... A father.

Something so simple. Qui Gon was the closest he had had to having a father, but then he was ripped out of his life as fast as he had stepped into it.

Then there was Obi Wan of course. He had practically raised him after he had left his mother. He loved Obi Wan, but not as a father. He was more like a brother to him. His brother and his best friend.

He thoughts were broken when he heard Padmé clear her throat. They had reached the waters edge.

They meet each other's eyes and without having to speak they started to undress.

When they were both naked they looked at each other again. They entwined their hand and started walking to the water.

Like he had thought, the waters temperature was very nice. Warm, yet cooling. Together they floated at the surface gazing up at the starry sky.

He was on his back and she was laying on his chest with the back of head at his hard pectorals. He protectively had his arms around her holding her close to him.

She appreciated his closeness. "This is nice," she said. "Umm," he murmured back as he kissed the top of her head.

There they floated in the water for a while just enjoying each other's company, taking comfort in the others presence that was so often denied to them.

Sometimes they talked a little bit here and there, but for the most part they were silent. Speaking wasn't necessary at that moment. They only needed each other's closeness.

A while later they decided to head back to the villa. It was long past midnight, but the lovers were still wide awake. The hunger and passion was still strong between them. They needed each other.

Their bedroom wasn't still and silent until dawn.

—

A/N: And chapter 2 is up! Thanks for all you who have followed, liked and reviewed this story. It really means a lot!

The final chapter should be up soon, and... prepare for a... plot twist? It might not be canon, but... let's say that it is...

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Heavy AU in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy the final instalment of this little story!

Chapter 3

Sola Naberrie arrived at Varykino during late morning. The sun was shining up on the clear blue sky and Sola enjoyed the warmth radiating from the sun as she walked up to the front door.

The two sisters had been planing this for weeks and now that Padmé finally was back home on the lush planet that they called their home they would finally be able to spend some much needed quality time together. Just sister to sister.

When she reached the large door she knocked on it three times. She waited a bit more before knocking again. No answers came. No one opened the door.

Hmm, Odd, thought Sola.

She then decided to take measures into her own hands. She opened the door and walked into the large villa.

"Hello? Padmé? Is anybody home?" Sola asked the questions out loud but still she got no answer. She came to the large living room but it was completely empty. No one was there. She then walked to the kitchen, but even at this late hour of the morning there were no sign of her sister anywhere.

This isn't like Padmé. She's way to organised to forget something like this. Surely she can't be at her apartment in Theed? The thoughts ran through Sola's head all at once.

Sola thought about calling her sister to see if she really was in Theed or not, but she decided that would go up to Padmé's bedroom first to see if she had just overslept. It sounded reasonable to Sola.

The thought of Padmé Amidala Naberrie actually oversleeping amused her. It was highly unusual of her sister. Padmé was that sort of person who raised along with dawn. She seldomly slept in during the mornings. And she was a very light sleeper. Sola could remember once when they were small kids. At the time she had been seven, almost eight and her sister was four.

During that Nabooan autumn night there was a violent thunderstorm. Sola had been sleeping soundly in her room, practically unmoved and unaffected by the storm. Her little sister however was awakened by the first thunderclap. Padmé had ran straight to her room. Sola was awakened by Padmé who had jumped up onto the bed. She had accidentally landed straight on her sister. At first she hadn't been very happy. What could she say? Sleeping was one of her favourite hobbies!

Instead of hissing at her little sister and demanding her to leave her alone she asked Padmé what was wrong.

She shaked like a little leaf with tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. It was clear that she was terrified. With a sobbing voice she had told Sola how terrified she was of the thunderstorm. Sola listened patiently while stroking Padmé's back at the same time.

"I don't know if I can fall back asleep Sola! I'm scared!" Had Padmé said.

While listening to Padmé's story Sola had come to a decision.

"Stay here with me Padmé. I will take care of you." That's what Sola has told her sister and she kept her promise.

They had slipped down under the covers of Sola's bed together and Sola held her little sister during the rest of the night.

She sang lullabies to her unsettled sister until Padmé became limp in her arms.

She had fallen asleep in her sister arms feeling safe and calm.

Sola then fell asleep herself and that was how their parents had found them the next morning when they came to wake the children up. That morning was a fond memory for all of them.

Sola smiled at the memory that she held so dear to her heart. Padmé had always been a light sleeper, since she was a baby, and she was still to this very day afraid of thunderstorms.

When she finally reached the door of her sisters bedroom she knocked lightly on the door. Still, she got no answer.

She silently and carefully opened the door and peaked her head inside.

"Padmé!" She said lightly. "Wake up sleepyh-... OH MY GOD! I KNEW IT!"

What she saw surprised her more than anything ever had before. Nothing could have prepared her for this.

On the bed together laid her little sister and... Anakin Skywalker... a Jedi Knight... A very famous Jedi... The exact one that had eaten dinner together with her family two years before while protecting her sister as her bodyguard after the assassination attempts on Padmé's life.

Sola had had her suspicions but she hadn't thought a lot about it after her sister had made her promise to drop the subject. And now... Wow... Sola was actually speechless.

Sola looked around the bedroom to study what was going on. Clothes and towels were thrown across the floor and the bed was very messy and unmade. Sola actually blushed as she realized that her little sister and the Jedi really were more than friends. A lot more than friends. She was caught of guard by the situation, but she was far from surprised. Sola actually grinned with glee.

The lovers meanwhile had been awakened by Sola's shouting. They were both a bit hungover from all the wine that they had consumed the night before so the sudden bright light coming from the rooms balcony and Sola's loud shouting was making their headaches worst than they already were.

They really were completely out of it.

Padmé slowly sat up while rubbing her aching forehead while Anakin continued a

to lay down on the bed.

Padmé who's eyes had adjusted enough to the sudden bright lights were immediately drawn to her sister standing at the door grinning like a mad person. It took a few seconds for her process the visual information. Then it was like a light bulb had been lit above her head as the realisation of what had just happened meant.

Padmé grabbed the covers to cover her naked chest while letting out a terrified screech. She then put her head in her hands and murmured "No, no, no... This can't be happening..."

Sola just stayed at the door. She didn't know what to say to make this situation less embarrassing and awkward for her sister and her... Lover? Boyfriend? Friend with benefits? She honestly didn't know.

"Umm... let's meet in the living room in... 15-20 minutes? Then we can talk... I will let you two get... decent.

Sola then turned around and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

—

"Oh my god, no, no, no..." Padmé murmured into her hands just as her sister had left the bedroom.

Anakin then sat up, having finally gained enough sense to think clearly again. He took her into his arms and gave her reassuring hug. "It's alright Angel. It could have been worse. It could have been your parents!"

She raised her head towards him at the last words and glared him. If looks could kill he would have been stone dead. Not even his light saber could have saved him from this situation.

"Don't. Even. Go. There. Unless you want to sleep on the couch Anakin Skywalker!"

Anakin grinned nervously at her words. She really could be scary if she wanted to, though Anakin. Those dark brown eyes of her really bore right into your soul.

Padmé then dropped her gaze and rested her head on top of her knees while hugging both her arms around her legs.

"What are we going to do?" she asked sounding really down beaten. "We have been able to keep our relationship a secret for almost two years only for someone to find out about it now. This is... I..."

Anakin who had been watching her intently then noticed the tears that had started slipping down her creamy cheeks.

He leaned towards her again and took her into his arms. "Hey, don't cry! At least it's only your sister!" He wiped her tears away as he spoke.

She then turned her face towards him but her expression wasn't sad as he had expected. Instead her face was set in a brilliant smile.

"Ani... this is happy tears." She then started laughing.

"I'm just... so relieved! Someone ones about us! And it's my sister of all people!

She laughed again.

Anakin contemplated her words and realized that she actually had a point. It did feel good that someone knew about them. They now had one confidant. One that they knew that they could trust.

Anakin then said, "Okay... we're going to go down and talk to your sister, and we will tell her everything. How does that sound Angel?"

Padmé threw her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug. She then gave him a short kiss on his lips. "That sounds amazing Ani.

He then got of the bed and started walking towards the door expecting her to follow him, but as he neared the door he heard her say, "But let's get dressed first."

He immediately stopped in his tracks and turned around so he was facing her. Their gazes meet and for a moment they only looked at each other. The room was completely silent.

They both then broke out in a contagious fit of hysterical laughter. The alcohol was still there it seemed.

"Oh, yeah. Right! Good idea Angel!"

—

A while later...

"So you two have been married for almost two years, and kept it a secret from everyone? Wow!" Said Sola. The shock was clearly shown on her pretty face.

Understatement of the century, though Anakin with an amused smirk.

They were sitting in the living room together, Anakin and Padmé on one couch while Sola sat on the other one facing them. Between them was a large oak table. On the table was a large tea pot and three steaming tea cups filled with the sweet yet bitter liquid.

The Naberrie sisters had been drilled since they were little girls that tea always was a good idea, so they had brewed a large amount for this occasion.

"Yes, that's how it is Sola. I just want you to now how happy I am that you of all people know about us. It a relief that someone knows, and there's no one that I would trust with this information more than you Sola," said Padmé as she leaned into Anakin's side giving him an adoring smile. He smiled back and put his arm around her hugging her towards him. His arm stayed around her small waist.

Padmé then looked back at Sola.

Anakin's gaze stayed on her for a few more moments. The smile on her face was so simple and yet so gorgeous. It really made her shine. She looked completely radiant. Anakin always wanted to see that smile on her exquisite face. He turned his thoughts back to the ongoing conversation.

"Thanks Padmé. I'm glad that you trust me that much... I am however a little miffed that you two didn't tell me about this two years ago, but, oh well. The past is in the past I guess."

She smiled at them before speaking again.

"Well, I had my suspicions about you two, but gosh! I could never have guessed that it had gone this far! I thought that you two maybe hooked up together or something, but no. You two got married.

I guess I should congratulate you two, even if it two years late."

Sola raised her cup and said, "Two Anakin and Padmé. I wish you a long, prosperous and happy marriage. Cheers!"

Anakin and Padmé raised their cups in response and said "To us."

They all then brought the cups to their mouths and took a few sips. They then sat there in silence for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company.

Anakin liked his sister in law. They we're more similar then he had realized. They had a familiar sense of humour and both were extremely family oriented. It really was a shame that he and Padmé had had to keep their relationship a secret from her family during the last two years.

He enjoyed seeing the two sisters interacting together. It was obvious that they were extremely close to each other and Padmé had told him a few stories about her childhood involving her and her sister and this moment was strengthening his beliefs of the sisters closeness to each other.

Sola then broke the silence and said,

"I hate to ruin this moment, but you do know that mom and dad will be so mad at you for keeping this from them when they find out about it Padmé?"

Padmé groaned at her sisters words and put her head into her hands again.

"I know," she sighted. "But please Sola, promise not to tell them. Not until we are ready." Padmé looked at her sister with pleading eyes.

Sola moved her right hand over mouth as if zipping it. "I promise Padmé. Your secret is safe with me!" Said Sola.

"Thank you Sola," said Padmé. Her beautiful face then twisted into a thoughtful frown as if she was thinking hard. She then said, "As much as I'm already enjoying your visit a lot, I can't for the world of me remember why you are here. I think I still might be a bit hungover from yesterday... We... ehh... drank a bit to much wine..."

Padmé actually blushed at her own words. It wasn't often that she let herself get drunk or just tipsy and admitting it two someone wasn't easy for her. Especially when it was her sister who loved seeing her calm and controlled little sister lose control like... a normal person...

"Oh," said Sola smiling smugly. "We have been planning this little sister quality time thing for a few weeks. To be precise... since you got news that the Senate was going into recess for a week and half about... maybe two weeks ago. Then I guess Anakin got home from the war, and you forgot all about your poor big sister!" Sola faked a sob and made a tragic pose.

Anakin chuckled at Sola's acting but Padmé meanwhile was completely horrified. She was as red as a tomato at that moment.

"Oh I'm sorry Sola! I completely forgot about this!"

Sola however only snickered and said "Relax Padmé! It's all right!"

She then smirked before pointing towards Anakin while saying, "Besides, I can't blame you. He's gorgeous!"

Anakin puffed up his chest with male pride at Sola's words and smiled smugly before giving Padmé a small wink.

Padmé grimaced and said, "Oh please Sola, don't feed his ego. It's already big enough as it is!"

She then audibly murmured two herself, "You're right however."

Both Anakin and Sola cackled loudly at Padmé's quiet words.

The End

—

A/N: Thank you all for reading this little story of mine! It's been a joy writing it. I might just tease a little that there might be a little Sequel to this story about Padmé's fear of Thunderstorms coming soon... ;)

Please like and leave a review! Have a great morning/day/evening/night... and stay safe in these troubling times!


End file.
